


Hidden Agenda

by Nerdygeekgirl86



Category: Britney Spears (Musician), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, John Cena - Freeform, Love, Murder, Obsession, Stalking, celebrity, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygeekgirl86/pseuds/Nerdygeekgirl86
Summary: A brief encounter with Britney Spears becomes an obsession for John. How far will he go to show he's the only one for her?
Relationships: John Cena/Britney Spears
Kudos: 4





	Hidden Agenda

_Well it's that night again. Monday. Which means I have to be at the damn stadium at the crack of dawn because, well, let's face it, I'm the face of the company. You'd think being the most popular and most highest paid would mean you get privileges, but man was I wrong. Wake up, get to the arena, do meet and greets, shower, prepare, go over lines, meet the crowd, wrestle, go backstage, say a few lines, end the show, shower, do photo ops for every… single… fan outside. Oh! Let's not forget autographing everything they want because if I don't I'm considered a douchebag. Now, we don't want that, do we? Squeaky clean image ruined over a simple no? Nah, I can't do that. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had the urge to want to tell these fans to fuck off and go home because I'm tired and want to sleep. Ahh, what can I do? It's part of the job. I love it and I hate it. So, whatever, right?_

"John, you're up in ten minutes." a producer with a headset told him as he walked right past him.

_Here we go again. Show time. Cheers, screams, and me looking charming and making my opponent look stronger than me so I can be the humbling babyface. Except for tonight. I've gotta look like the tough guy because I have a match Sunday and I have to prove to my opponent that I'm the one who deserves to remain champion._

"On it!" he called out and walked over to Gorilla Position.

_In case you were wondering, that's the curtain that separates the backstage area from the crowd. As soon as my music hits, I go through the curtain and there appears John Cena. The hero and savior of the WWE._

The music blasted and out appears John to a crowd that cheered so loud it was as though the roof was about to implode. He walked down the ramp while giving fans high fives before entering the ring and giving his promo. He scanned the crowd and flashed his smile to the crowd while his opponent looked visibly annoyed at him.

"What's the matter? You looked annoyed. Could it be that you've been in this company the same amount of time as me and haven't touched this…" John started and pointed to his championship belt around his waist. "Or are you annoyed that I'm the more popular one than you?"

"Real funny, Cena. What's that thing you say? You can't see me? Well… I can't see you as champ anymore after Sunday." his opponent talked back.

"Good one. That's actually not that bad. Considering it took you 10 years to find a good comeback for once." John clapped back. The crowd oohed and cheered him on before his opponent knew it was a losing battle and left the ring.

"Yep, that's what you do best. Leave. But come Sunday, your ass isn't going anywhere." John called out. His opponent stood at the top of the ramp and shook his head before going backstage and John's music hit. He left the ring and walked backstage.

_And now it's time to go shower and get the hell out of here._

John did just that and rushed out of there before any fans were able to spot him and get a hold of him.

The next day, John had to do it all over again. He flew to Los Angeles for the next show and the same routine was back at it. Meet fans, go to the ring, say a few lines, shower, and avoid fans.

"John, hold on!" a voice called from the distance.

_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. What could you possibly want?_

John turned around and saw that it was an event coordinator and pretended that everything was okay.

"What's up?"

"There's somebody who wants to meet you."

John sighed and looked visibly annoyed. "Tell them I just left and they can't see me." John told him. "Trust me. You want to meet this person." the coordinator told him. John was confused.

_Who the hell could it be?_

"All right, fine. Let's go." he told him and the coordinator led the way.

The coordinator brought him into a private room and told him to wait inside. John waited as he was told. And waited. And waited. He looked at his watch and noticed he was waiting for 15 minutes and running out of patience.

"Fuck this. I'm out of here." John said to himself. He got up and grabbed his bag. He tossed his championship belt over his shoulder and muttered at how his time was wasted. When he got to the door, he swung it open and walked right into someone who was walking right up to his door.

_Holy… shit. That's… Ask how she is! Her head slammed right into your stupid fuckin belt!_

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" John asked the young woman who was rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I think so. I've never been run over by a wrestler before." she joked.

_And she's got cute jokes!_

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." he told her and bent down a little to see if she's okay. "It's okay. Great way to meet, right?" she said after looking up to him. John saw her face and his heart melted.

_She's gorgeous_

"Um, sorry, please, come in. Let me check that." John said offering her to come inside and check her head. He opened the door behind him and let her walk in first. He managed to get a whiff of her perfume as she walked past him and he bit his lip. She sat on the couch and John laughed nervously before looking at her head. He brushed the hair away from her face to check her head.

_God, her skin is so soft._

"Well it doesn't look bad. But… uh…," John said and looked around. He saw a half full ice bucket and had an idea. He opened his bag and took out a shirt. He grabbed a handful of ice as he held the shirt and twisted it closed before placing it on her head. "Here. Maybe this will help."

"Wrestler and a paramedic. I approve." she joked. "Well, it's the least I can do for hurting you." John replied. The two of them giggled.

"So can I get your name?" John asked.

_Can I get your name? What the fuck? Dude, you know who this is! It's…_

"Britney."

"Well, Britney, it's nice to meet you. I'm John."

"So do you always meet your fans this way?" Britney asked coyly. John blushed and felt so embarrassed. "Are… are you blushing?" Britney asked. John couldn't help it and nodded. "I'm sorry, yes." he nodded as he laughed. "Can't imagine someone like you be this bashful. I always thought you wrestlers had to be tough." Britney said. "Well… I guess you kinda broke my character." John said. "Yikes. Sorry for that." she apologized. "No, don't apologize. It's okay. Just a little embarrassed. I'm actually a fan of yours too so… forgive me if I stammer." he replied. "Aww, don't be. I think it's cute. A big guy has a soft spot and listens to my music." she replied.

_At least it didn't creep you out._

She knew what it was like to be on a strict schedule and decided to cut the conversation short.

"Look, I don't want to take up so much of your time. I just wanted to meet you and say hello. Believe it or not, I'm a fan and had to get the opportunity to see you before you left." she explained.

_And I'm so glad you did_

"Well, thank you. And thank you for making me admit to you that I'm your fan. Just… not too many people know." John admitted. "Well I think it's time you make it known." Britney suggested. "Maybe I will. Who cares, right? John Cena is a Britney Spears fans. And owns all her albums." John admitted. He realized what he just said to her. "Oh! All, huh?" a surprised Britney asked impressively. John chuckled and looked down in embarrassment again. "Yeah." he answered bashfully. "Mr. John Cena a fan of mine. Well who knew? I'm flattered." Britney told him.

_Thank God! I thought I sounded like a creep there for a moment_

"Well, I'll tell you what: I have a show in New York next week. If you want to come, call me. I'll get you backstage and you can watch the show from there." she proposed.

_Is she serious? Is she about to give me her number?_

He snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah! Sure. That would be great, thank you." he answered. He whipped out his phone and added her number in his phone. He sent her a text so she had his as well.

"Okay, great. I'll see you next week then?" she asked confirming an answer.

_Absolutely_

"I should be able to come. I'll call you the night before for an answer?" John asked hoping that would be okay with her.

_Are you fucking stupid!? You should have said yes! Now she's gonna think you're not interested!_

She laughed and nodded. "Sure, you can call me the night before."

She remembered the shirt with ice in it for her head. "Sorry, forgot about this." and handed it back to him. "Keep it. It'll be a souvenir. As weird as that sounds." he said after he realized that sounded a bit creepy. She looked at him and lightly laughed. "I didn't mean for it to sound so weird. I just meant…" he started. "I know what you meant. And thank you." she said innocently. The two of them got up and he walked her to the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Britney." John said as he was mesmerized.

_Don't do anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid_

"It was nice meeting you too, John. Thank you for meeting me. Even though I know it was time for you to go home and making you wait. I'm sorry, I did ask to see you earlier but I kept getting told 'after the show' so I hope you aren't upset." Britney said.

_Upset? At you? Never!_

"No way! These things happen all the time. I'm just glad they caught me before I left." John answered. Britney nodded. "Yeah."

_It's getting awkward. Say something._

"Well, I'll let you go. I don't want it to be too late for you." he said. Britney looked at him for a moment before agreeing. "Have a good night, John. Thank you again, for everything." she told him. "It's my pleasure. Let me know when you get home safe, please?" he asked. Britney was shocked to hear such a sweet request from someone. "Sure. Yeah, okay, I will."

They stood there for a moment and Britney leaned in closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, John." she whispered and opened the door behind her. She disappeared within moments before John's eyes.

John touched his cheek and couldn't believe what happened.

_I love you_


End file.
